A Pirate's Tale
by rainbowthefox
Summary: The Fazbear crew decide to join Foxy along at the sea to try a pirate's life for themselves. (FNAF/Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic. AU. Rating is subject to change.)


The theatrical environment that played around the room contributed to the stereotypical perspective of pirates. Drunkards sitting incorrectly in their seats; rum held high in the air as they sang any shanty that came into mind. A tiger with his ear chopped in half was currently in the corner, slamming his hook onto the keys of the piano in order to play along with the songs that were heard within the pub. A couple of other fellows stood behind him and bounced along with the rhythm; one of them playing a flute while the other held a fiddle in his hands.

The other individuals occupying the pub were either chugging on rum or tossing knives at a lad that was tied to the wall. Within every few seconds a crashing sound would be heard from someone slamming their glass onto the ground. It was typically a traditional thing to do; slamming the contaminants of their finished rum onto the floor. It was why pubs often stacked on cups; what with more than 80% of their supply shattered on the ground.

Among all this havoc in the building sat four people in a booth in the corner. The window next to their table was shattered and the seats were worn down. A fox sitting at the booth was currently observing a map held in his hand. A purple bunny that sat two seats across from him shook, holding his head in his hands.

"W-Why did we come here..."

The bear that sat next to him gave his a friend a curious glance. Unlike the rest of the pirates in the pub, the clothes they wore were much newer. The bunny wore a red bandana along with typical 16th century clothes. Unlike the bunny, the bear wore a hat as well as some worn-down clothes.

"Why do you say that?" He asked. The bunny's eyes darted towards him, shaking as if he were insane.

" _Here._ "

"The pub?"

"No," He shook his head, sitting up. "The sea. Why did we come _here_?"

"You know why we're here," Said the chicken sitting next to him. She wore a black bandana containing a miniature skull design as well as a laced outfit. Figuring it was fitted to differ the gender, it was more than likely custom-made.

"I know, I know," The bunny nodded. "I just really wish we weren't."

"Nothin' ta' bicker 'bout, lad," The fox said, not even glancing up from the map. "Ye'll get used to it. May seem bad now, but once ye've been 'ere fer' years...Starts ta' feel jus' like home."

"I can't really imagine this being a _home_ ," He said, dodging out of the way so a glass could shatter on the wall beside him. The fox laughed.

"Bonnie, ye' really don't know what 'tis like out on th' sea, do ye'?"

Bonnie gave him a glare, but quickly ducked out of the way from the shattered fragments of glass flying over in their direction. The chicken sitting beside him nearly had to grab onto his arm in order to miss a glass flying right in her direction.

The fox stood up and yelled. **"DAVID, IF YE THROW ONE MORE GOD DAMNED THING OVER HERE I'LL CUT YER LIMBS OFF!"**

" _Oi! Sorry, sir!"_

The fox shook his head before lowering himself back into his seat. He brushed some of the glass off of it and resumed marking areas on the lap. The chicken next to him gave him a look of concern.

"Are you alright, Foxy?"

The fox sighed, setting down the ink pen he had in his hands. He replied, "Yes, Chica. Jus' stressed."

" _YOU'RE_ stressed!?" Bonnie exclaimed. "Just look at us! We're foreign to the sea yet here we are in a pub!"

Chica nudged him with her elbow, getting the bunny to wince as he held his side. He looked up at her with innocent eyes. "What was _that_ for!?"

"You're not being polite," Chica replied. "Dismissing other people's pain for your own is not a generous thing to do."

"Chica," Foxy said, looking over at her. "Ye' do know that pirates don't follow manners? We're drunkards who be killin' people fer' gold?"

She opened her beak to reply, but ended up hesitating as her purple eyes traveled down to the floor. The bear looked at his female friend, clearly worried about her reaction to that. He waited a few moments before breaking the ice.

"Chica, things aren't the same as they were at home. People kill, get murdered, drown, and fight. It's just how things work here. You can't expect kindness from people who do that."

The chicken sighed, but didn't say anything. She slumped back in her seat and fidgeted with the belt on her dress. Foxy looked away from her, ignoring the small amount of sympathy for her.

"If any case, we really need ta' get goin'. We need some supplies 'fore headin' out."

"Alright," Freddy said, taking out a piece of paper and grabbing the feathered pen. "What do we need?"

"Some gunpowder fer' th' cannons, ingredients fer' grog, n' 30 inches o' rope."

"What do we need grog for?" Bonnie asked. Foxy clacked his tongue, turning his head to the side.

"If ye' want ta' hear me crew complainin' 'bout th' lack o' liquor, be me guest."

Despite everything, the bunny let out a chuckle. Freddy rolled his eyes before dipping the pen and writing the rest down. He repeated, "Gunpowder, grog, and rope. Is that it?"

"Mm...add down a flintlock pistol n' a couple o' spradroons."

"Why exactly are we getting weapons?" Freddy asked, his blue eyes widening in surprise. Foxy gave him a knowing smile and leaned back in his seat, resting his head in his hands.

"Ye' need some weapons, don't ye'? Last thing I want ta' happen is fer' one o' ye ta' go down by not havin' a bloody sword with ye'."

"Who is the pistol for, then?" Bonnie asked.

"Chica."

"W-What!?" The chicken exclaimed, sitting up in her seat. "I-I don't know how to shoot a gun!"

"Ye' will bein' here," Foxy replied. "Th' flintlock pistol is a light gun. Shouldn't 'ave troubles holdin' it, nonetheless shootin' it."

"Wait," Freddy put his pen down. "Doesn't the flintlock pistol only have a single shot? Shouldn't she carry more than one?"

"Don't worry bout that, lad," Foxy waved it off. "'Tis fanfiction. Th' last thing we' be needin' to worry 'bout is logic."

"Oh, good God," Freddy hid his face on the table in embarrassment at the fourth wall being broken. Chica simply ignored it, fidgeting with her hands in anxiety.

"W-Who's going to teach me? I didn't expect to learn how to shoot this quickly..."

"I will," Foxy happily replied, sitting up with a smile. "N' ye' don't need ta' worry. We're headin' up ta' Smitstake's Isle fer a couple o' days. One o' me affiliates 'appens ta' be at th' isle, n' we're meetin' up with 'em. Nothin' ta' worry 'bout."

Chica looked away from his golden eyes and to the floor. She said, "If you say so..."

Noticing the worry, Bonnie rubbed her back and gave her a reassuring smile. Noticing the kind gesture, she returned the smile before sitting back up and regained her confidence. Foxy twitched.

"Okay," Freddy said after a few moments, getting back up and looking at the list. "So a pistol, two swords, rope, grog, and gunpowder. Please tell me that's it."

"Yep," The fox nodded. Freddy let out a sigh in relief.

"Although, if ye' don't mind, we could stop ta' get some foo-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Freddy exclaimed and dramatically threw his hands in the air. Foxy held his head back and laughed.

"I'm just kiddin', lad! Although, we, uh...do need a bit o' food.."

"That's all I'm writing down," Freddy said as he grabbed the pen and wrote down the rest of the list. Once it was done, he folded it up and threw it over at Foxy. The paper hit his face and Foxy gave him a glare. Clutching the paper, he passed it over to Chica. She held it and folded it open.

"Ooh," She said. "I love your handwriting, Freddy."

"Gee, thanks." The bear replied.

The four of them were interrupted by another glass breaking onto the wall near their table. Bonnie let out a yelp and ducked, shaking in his seat.

"Please tell me we're going..."

Foxy rolled his eyes before getting up and stuffing the map in his pocket. Chica folded back up the list and followed him. Freddy slid out from his own seat and pulled Bonnie along with him, catching up with the two.


End file.
